


Looking At You, Looking At Me

by chicaclamp



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicaclamp/pseuds/chicaclamp
Summary: It was a universally well─known strategy that if you wanted to established a trustworthy and unbreakable alliance between two planets, which could trade a lot of information on different areas valuable to each other, you had to create a close union between two individuals of said planets with a high rank…or at least that was what the United Federation of Planets thought.A story in which The Federation is just starting to have ties with the planets, Jim is pretty much a skittishly kitty about commitment, Bones is trying to be happy again, Spock is kind of a trophy, Sybok only wants to be in love and the High Command(at least nine members)are a bunch of wackos.Loosely (or heavily) based on the PRIDE AND PREDJUDICE film (because the book is pure awesomeness that It would be disrespectful to try adapting it).





	1. An adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> OK…Hi everybody! So…this is my first attempt of a Fic. I know that I have a lot of mistakes (English is not my first language), I know that perhaps my universe is not going to have a lot of sense, maybe my characterizations are going to be a little bit off and a bunch of critics of that type. But please don’t be so harsh on me ;). I have found that almost all the people who belong to this fandom are the nicest persons , but if you’re not part of that group please just keep your comments in a good tone.
> 
> Finally, enjoy it! Or not…It’s up to you.

He had received his last invitation in less than 4 months since First Officer O’Hara´s.

High Command had started to apply their new “policy” just two fucking years ago. It was so frustrating.

It was not like this. He didn’t think that it would be like this.

Time had passed pretty much running.

When did it change? Ah…that day.

*********************

_Two years before…_

Everything was going fine, at a low pace, but fine. Until, Admiral Komack, one of the most important, influential and with the Highest Authority Officers, had opened his stupid mouth in a meeting, demanding ideas to “speed up” and create more indissoluble treaties since, according to classify information gathered, Klingons (the smart─ones at least) were sending Ambassadors to the same planets that the Federation visited trying to influence them of not joining their Organization. And that was something that couldn’t be allowed.

But well…No one said anything. No idea came out.

And then….Then, all went straight to hell ─in Jim’s opinion─ the moment that the same Admiral presented his idea.

“Seeing that this situation is getting out of our hands─ and don’t give me that look Admiral Reed, cause you know it’s true.” Admiral Komack said rearranging his stance.

“As I was saying, we’re going through five years of negotiations with some planets that apparently are going to a dead end. And some others after signing the alliances had taken back their word alluding “cultural differences”.” He started pacing around the room.

“With all of this, what I propose is to establish a close union between two individuals, one of our planet and the other of the feasible allied planet, with high ranks. In order to acquire all the, religious, cultural, traditional and so on knowledge thus the alliance would be unbreakable.” He paused, and continued. “… And…. could finish in perhaps….a legally recognized association between said individuals that could lead to long, trustworthy and unbreakable treaties.”

All the High Command remained in silence, and then all of them started murmuring with each other.

Finally, with an incredulous look, Capitan Pike raised his hand and asked. “Am I assuming right, Admiral Komack, that you are encouraging to High Profile and Command Officers to… _date_ and, even if it’s possible… _to get married_ with individuals of other species in order to gain their planets?”

“I wouldn’t use those words.” Admiral Komack said coughing a little. “We could see it as a dual trading of information before sitting to discuss a pact in a different setting other than a conference room, you know, in a more spontaneous and…recreational scenery .”

“Yeah, right” Capitan Pike said through his teeth.

“Considering that no one has presented a better solution for our predicament, the one that we have been discussing for almost one year, I will give you two weeks to think over this idea.” He said raising his voice focusing all eyes around him. “If during that period no one approaches to me with a better solution, we will submit this to a vote.” He finally said. “Meditate deeply your response. It could define what will become of the Federation. I’ll see you all in two weeks. You’re all dismissed.”

That week passed in a painful hustle. All of the attenders having private meetings to think in other ways, other proposals, other…anything. But none of them were productive. To be fair, they had presented every little possible idea for the last year. And all of them hadn’t work out.

On the day of the meeting, the surroundings of the conference room where the meeting was taking place had been safeguarded by Security Officers. With the yelling and pieces of furniture being throwing over, everyone thought that there was a war inside.

Finally, after all of them had “expressed” their opinions, it was time to vote. Seven to nine in favor to the new proposal.

And with the new policy established, Jim’s life gave a one hundred eighty degrees change.

******************************

“I didn’t joint for these─ these BULLSHIT!!”One very enraged James T. Kirk yelled entering his room  in the dorms of the Academy.

“Calm down, kid. I’ll bet it’s not that bad.” Leonard McCoy, roommate, best friend and doctor of the young man said. “I didn’t fully read it, thought. It was one shit after another that I preferred to start the dinner.”

After the decision had been taken, the news spread all over the Academy Campus and beyond. No one knew exactly how the new decision would affect their service. And when the official bulletin came out, everyone who was smart enough, understood the full “commitment” that was required from someone who aspired to reach a High position.

When Jim was heading to his dorm eating his chips and reading his PADD at the same time, he almost chocked out to death at seeing the information.

“Well, obviously you don’t have to worry about this, Bones.” Jim was still grabbing his bag of chips and throwing himself on the couch. “This fucking “adjustment”, as they are calling it, doesn’t apply to you. It only applies to all the intelligent people who were not brainless enough to get married before enjoying their lives.”

“Hey! Watch your mouth, you asshole! And take your damn feet of the couch.” Bones shouted at him.

“Sorry. It was not my intention to…I.. _shit_. I’m sorry, Bones” Jim said apologetically.

He was well aware of the marital status of his best friend. How devastating it had been when Leonard found out that his wife was cheating on him. And that after six months of trying to save his marriage, the only solution that they have founded was to take different ways. And that included taking away his precious princess. They didn’t make it official, thought. Neither of them could stand each other enough to complete and deliver the paperwork.

“Yeah, right.” Bones answered bitterly.

“No, I mean it. Would you forgive me?”

“Sure…It’s just…I didn’t want to end like this, ok? Especially because of Jo. ” Leonard tried to regain his composure.

“Mmm…yeah. I know. Sorry again.” He stood up, threw away the unfinished bag of chips and went to the liquor’s cabinet. He needed something strong. “But, come on, Bones! They can’t do this to me, to us! It feels like I’m being punished for being single. For being myself”. He was pouring himself a glass of …what was that? Some contraband Ale? He didn’t remember its name. Only its usually good effect. The one that would help him to ease his indignation at least.

“Be careful with that. Remember what happened last time” Bones looked at him. He sighed. “What the hell… Give me some of that too.”

Jim smile… But he recalled again the reason of his fury and frowned.

“If this adjustment is really going to happen, I only have one year to enjoy my freedom! I’m not ready for that. I wanted to explore. First contacts. Go where no man has gone before. Touch the stars..and now…what am I going to do?!” Panic was replacing his anger very quickly. He was starting to feel lightheaded.

“Hey, hey. Easy, Jim. Breath, come on.” Leonard tried to hold him. “Let´s go to the couch again, ok?”

Jim was shaking. How could this be happening to him? Maybe he was being a drama queen. Maybe this was just a one year trend …Maybe this was just a joke that was posted in the official monthly bulletin of the Academy…but he felt suffocated nonetheless.

Leonard sat with him for a long moment waiting for a sign that his friend was in a better condition than fifteen minutes ago. Finally, Jim broke the silence “Fuck them. I’m going to enjoin the remains of this year and the next one…If that’s going to be my fate at the end.” He sighed.

“That’s the spirit, Jimmy. Who knows, perhaps you’re not even going to be a High Rank Officer.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Very funny, Bones. You know that my goal is to have my own ship and for that I’ll have to work my ass to get it in no time after all this Academy crap finishes.”

Bones snorted. “I don’t think so. You’re going to graduate, be in a ship for what? Half a year or more before you even get considered to be a _First Officer_.”

“I’m gonna be the most kissing ass bastard in the ‘Fleet. That would help me for sure”

Bones drank his ale. “Yeah _for sure_ , kid.”. He looked at him from head to toe and started laughing.  “But, once you’re released in the market, everyone is going to try and get you.”

“Shut up, Bones.”

“You’ll go to those “social gatherings in order to get more acquainted with the representatives of the planets”a.k.a…balls! And perhaps find yourself a Princess,”

“Seriously, shut up.”

“Or maybe…maybe a Prince.”

Jim grabbed a cushion from the couch and then started hitting him. “Damn you! And your good wishes too!”

This was going to be an interesting adjusting.


	2. Three Scales (or Gaila, Carol and Christopher)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to apologize for taking all this time to update this work. I’m not very satisfied with this chapter but I cannot rewrite it anymore (I’ve deleted hundreds of versions of this one and I’m tired.) Sorry if it’s not what you expected but from now on and with all the characters in line the chapters will flow

The first six months after the insertion of this new policy went pretty much slow. However, the most perceptible alteration to Jim’s daily life was the addition of _exchange students_ (elitist assholes, according to him) from different (possible allies) planets in the Academy Campus.

He didn’t catch up the attention of any of them. Almost

One unfortunately night, after a long week of exams Jim screwed up his good luck and met ‘by  pure chance’ the annoying daughter of Ambassador Sharin, Gaila. Nothing had happened between them but after waking up naked in her apartment; they had a forced friendship arrangement. ‘Diplomatic benefits’ she had called them.

She was a nice girl, at least for an Orion, but couldn’t hold her tongue in any situation. Even Bones that had the patient of a saint had thrown her out of their room in more than three occasions.

_“I’m a doctor, not a babysitter.” He had shouted closing the door._

 A lot of people told him to be careful, but he didn’t see the harm in being friends with someone like her. She was a little bit crazy and unrestrained─ not that the entire Academy were virtuous cadets devoted to their studies.─ Yet for some reason she had few friends. Maybe, it was her status or her behavior. Idiots. All of them who judged her.

**************************************

By the beginning of his last year at the Academy, James T. Kirk was one of the most noticed names around the campus. His academic records, his outside of the box thinking, his most remarkable and untainted profile (at least in the Academy period), all the commendations from his instructors (even when all of them pointed that he had: a serious problem of attitude and the incapability of understanding the rules or the chain of command) and a respectful reputation among the community of cadets earned him the status of ‘celebrity’.

This gave him the possibility to be assigned to the _USS Danae_ for his service training quota.

Jim couldn’t be more thrilled. He was going to spend four fucking months in space applying all of his knowledge. _Technically_ , he was just going to do the work of an assistant rotating in the several capacities of the ship but that didn’t take away his merit. Just a few cadets were chosen to do their “practice” for that amount of time and with only one companion in the same ship (usually they were at least fifteen or twenty for just two months.).

 “Hey Jim” Bones told him after 30 minutes of delay waiting for his ‘travel buddy’ and the First Officer of the Danae at the shuttle bay. “The other cadet traveling with you is a guy right?”

“Yeah…Cadet Mori or Tori I think? Why?” He said still reading the report.

“Well, not anymore. Unless, that Cadet Mori likes to wear skirts.” Bones replied amused.

“Huh?” Jim said finally removing his sight from the report. He searched the entire bay until his eyes landed in Commander Blake and the cadet next to him hurriedly approaching. Who certainly was neither a man nor Japanese.

The young girl was using the regular red uniform nothing outside of the usual. Her short, blonde hair was carefully arranged and her blue eyes ─

“Fuck! NO! Bones, that’s Carol Marcus!”

“My, my . _The_ _‘_ Carol Marcus’? Isn’t this a small world Jimmy?” He said entertained “Or should I say a _small ship._ ”

“I’m starting to believe that in some how you are the cause of all of my problems, Bones” Jim said whispering.

“How can you─” “Good morning Cadet McCoy, Cadet Kirk” Blake greeted at them

“Commander.” They both answer at the same time.

“Let me introduce you to Cadet Marcus. She is going to replace cadet Mori who apparently caught the _sephirus virus_ after a _recreational_ visit to a brothel. I assumed that you’re ready, cadet Kirk.? You and Cadet Marcus will have more than enough time to know each other on the ship and I will tell you two all you need to know on our way to the shuttle. Shall we go? Capitan Leonora is going to kill me if we arrive late.” Blake started to walk again toward their shuttle with Carol following close behind him.

“Are you going to be okay?” Bones asked him. “You could always go to catch the _sephirus virus_ too.”

“I’m a grown ass man, I can handle this, Bones” It was meant to be an answer, but it sounded more like a way to comfort himself. “See you in four months, Honey. Promise me you’ll be faithful.” Jim told him as he started walking.

Bones snorted. “Try not to get yourself killed!” He replied.

***********************************************

Jim and Carol had not been in the best terms since their relationship ended in Senior High. She left him bleeding over his so called _love_ when she was about to travel to England. And he had bedded all of her former friends in revenge. After that, he never wanted to hear about serious relationships for the rest of his life.

Their two first weeks together on board had been handled with extreme professionalism and an intense feeling of awkwardness between them. They had to see each other to exchange reports, organize their activities and split up their tasks. However, Jim felt that this situation could no longer continue for the accumulated tension would surely lead later to a huge fight in front of everyone.

Finally, both of them couldn’t take it anymore and sat down to discuss everything. They laughed and screamed. They regretted and apologized. And at last, they cried and forget.

After that conversation, Jim and Carol were able to maintain a friendship that bordered the affection of siblings. And their months of service went without any troubles.

***********************************************

When Jim returned from his service, he could almost feel that his goal was rapidly approaching. All his formal training had finished. He had to defend his dissertation of several events aboard the _USS Danae_ and prepare himself to take the _Kobayashi Maru._

Crap. He had forgotten the etiquette classes and Xenobiology module.

Well, he was already here. Nothing would stop him know.

It took Jim two more months, a very conscious study, a dissertation presented, two failed intents of beating the Kobayashi Maru and long hours in company of Bones and Carol to at long last be in front of his opportunity to be officially out in Space as an officer.

He was assigned to the USS Enterprise under the command of Capitan Christopher Pike.

Christopher was a very patient and comprehensive man. They stayed long hours playing chess and drinking coffee after their shifts were over. Sometimes they argued, discussing common and not so common topics related with the ‘Fleet or captaincy decisions. Never had Jim found someone that could offer him a variety of solution for different problems. He was really captivated.

Jim found himself following _Chris_ to every place in the ship where he was allowed to chase him. He did everything that was possible to see the look of the Capitan’s contentment directed at him. It gave him an indescribable feeling of satisfaction.

He could see in _Chris_ the father figure that all o his life had been missed.

************************************************

The situation created in Borus IV, just two months after his assignation to the USS Enterprise gave James T. Kirk the position he had been waiting for three years and the fame he had detested so much.

Luckily for him, he was not alone in this one.

Leonard H. McCoy was the man of the medical field for his discovery of the _yadkin virus_ and for successfully synthetizing the cure all by himself which helped to save thousands of lives in Borus IV.

Both of them had been forced to attend several galas, meetings, retirements and so on events in order to fulfill their duty to the Federation on his hunt for alliances and planets.

It was like being in high school again.

*********************

At the beginning the dates were restricted to females/males. But when Commander Olson and the son of the Emperor of Kalos revealed they romanced, Jim had to take care himself not only of the ladies but also from the gentlemen.

Jim was getting tired of all this absurdity.

He had received his last invitation in less than 4 months since First Officer O’Hara´s wedding

_When was this going to end?_

Soon will he found out that he was going to fall hard, and if it hadn’t been not for these gatherings he would never had  met the man of his _dreams and nightmares._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.


	3. First impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met and...it's weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay!!! Hello.. sorry this take so long. I'm really happy with the chapter. Hope you like it!!

“Can we go?” Jim said for the umpteenth time. He was wearing _his_ god-awful special occasion uniform and feeling like a clown. No that he was the only one, but still.

“Oh, shut up, Jim. We’ve been here for just an hour and you’ve been nothing but a pain in the ass for 55 minutes of that hour.” Bones leaned against the column of the big room, holding his drink. “Believe me, I know how you feel, but you’re not making it easier for you. Or me for that matter.” he took a small sip of his drink.

“This was supposed to be a party, and is boring as hell. And…”He lowered his voice and check around, “And I’m quite sure that at least five different guests have groped me in my private parts.”

“ _Private_?” Bones repeated with a small grin. “I told you, remember? I knew this would happen and ...you have a nice ass, if you didn’t’ know.” He said looking away.

“Aw, Bones, I’m sure yours is pretty too.” Bones hit him in the arm. “That was a compliment. Gosh. Can you recognize one?” Jim rubbed his arm.

“Capitan Kirk. Doctor McCoy.” A familiar voice greeted them from behind.

“Doctor Marcus.” Both said at the same time turning around.

The small group looked among each other and burst into laughing. “How’s everything on the ship, Jimmy? I hope he is not causing you a lot of problems, Leonard.”

“Good.” “He sure is.” They replied at the same time.

Carol giggled.“Sooo, how was your meeting? I hear you two already had _the talk_ with Admiral Komack.”.

Jim s rubbed his face with his hands. “Oh God. Who told you we—? Aghh I’m gonna kill that girl.”

“I hope it wasn’t as awful as mine.” Carol told them.

“Well, if he didn’t tell you how a low disappointing brat you turned out to be.” Bones said pointing his head at Jim.

“Or how you should put all your ex-wife shit behind.” Jim retorted.

Carol rolled her eyes. “Girls, girls don’t be like that. But I understand what you mean. He really does know how to get you. Or make you cry.”

“He made you cry?” Both said with an enraged tone.

“That bastard.” Leonard stated.

“Don’t’ worry, all right? I’m a big girl. And I think that all of the officers in this room had ‘it’ anyway. I mean, couldn’t he be more obvious in his attempt to win the Vulcans.”

“Wait a minute” Jim frowned. “So, is that all of this is about? The Vulcan delegation that is supposed to grace us with their presence tonight?”

“Hey, don’t look at me like that. That’s what Gaila thinks.” Carol defended herself.

“Where’s that little green monster anyway? How did she run away from this?” Leonard asked.

“Grounded.” Carol answered and Jim said. “The poor girl almost started a war when she flirted with Prime Minister Rash’ke who was engaged by the way.”

“What?”

“Believe it or not Ambassador Sharin took her on a trip with Starfleet authorization. They said and I quote ‘Lieutenant Vro is partaking in the fulfillment of her obligations as a representative of her planet and a Starfleet Officer in an assignment off-world’ ”.Jim explained.

“At least some one is safe.” Bones replied.

The three of them sighed.

*****

The group was about to retire for the evening, after having enough flirting with the visitants. It was not that they didn’t understand the situation but they knew the reasons why each of them was being pursued. And they aspired to be more than a prize or a link between two worlds.

Suddenly, all of the guests turned their gazes to the main door and remained in silence. There were three figures entering the room. Two Vulcans and a _human? What the hell was a human doing there?_

The first one to greet them was Admiral Komack, and then several Officers approached them. After a few minutes, the curiosity and fear vanished and the party continued like before they arrived.

“So, those are the three that we’re supposed to entice?” Carol asked.

“Hey! I thought we were leaving. Let the others do the job for a change. We already made our part.” Jim answered.

Bones rearranged his uniform. “Dunno Jim, I think that at least we should introduce ourselves. I mean, I don’t wanna have the _talk_ again.”

Carol looked up at Jim. “Shall we Jim?”

“I…don’t want to. They look quite pissed. I mean, look at the poor bastard in the middle. You can tell that he doesn’t want to be here.”

Carol snorted. “Jim, you don’t know him. And besides, his companion seems more… cheerful. Well; for a Vulcan.”

“Common Kid, I’m sure they don’t bite.” Leonard pulled him by his right arm.

“You don’t’ know that.” Jim snapped at him.

“Don’t be a chicken, Jimmy.” Carol pulled him by his left arm.

“Ok, ok. Let me go. I’m not a baby.” Jim complained. He straightened his position. “Lead the way, my friends.”

*********

When they arrived where the three newcomers were, Admiral Komack was in the middle of a conversation with the youngest of the Vulcans. The other was looking through the room with an amusing gaze and the human woman was doing her best to resemble the epitome of indifference.

“Look, if they are not others than our most distinguished officers, Capitan Kirk, Doctor Marcus and Doctor McCoy.” Admiral Komack saluted them.

“Admiral.” They returned back.

“Let me introduce you to our illustrious guests of the night. Commander Spock, delegate of the Vulcan High Command. Mr. Sybok, Healer and coordinator of the Vulcan Medical Center. And Miss Uhura Nyota, member of the Foreign Affairs Board of the Vulcan High Council.”

“Are you _the_ Leonard McCoy from Borus VI?” Sybok asked unexpectedly.

All of them were surprised by the abrupt query. And Bones was so startled he just nodded awkwardly.

“This is so great! I’ve been planning to meet you while we were settled on Earth. There are several papers I’d like to discuss with you. If it’s not too much bother would you mind coming with me to the lobby? I believed I forgot my PADD in the reception.” Sybok talked and seem excited by the idea of holding a chat with Bones.

“Umm?Sure. If your friends and mine are ok with that…” Bones looked around the small group.

“Not at all.” Admiral responded for all. “I think that it would be good if you two get to know each other better, for professional purposes.”

_Poor Bones. He is going to be alone with the Vulcan. At least, he is the merriest of the three._ Jim thought.

 “Please, excuse us.” Sybok said and both men turned and left.

There was a deadly silence that was broken by Commander Spock. “I must apologize for my brother’s behavior. He is someone not so devoted to Vulcan principles and most of the time lets emotions govern his actions.”

Admiral Komack tried, not so subtly, to reestablish the conversation among the remaining party and include everyone up. “As I was telling you, I can assure that all the members of the Federation try their best to pursue a common well, valuing everyone opinions and cultures. We always respect the chain of command in order to obtain successful results.”

Jim chuckled and all the eyes went to him.

“Is there something amusing, Capitan Kirk?” Admiral Komack asked him giving a stern look.

“Eh?No.. It’s just that I─I think you are forgetting that sometimes we are forced to follow our own judgment in certain situations were protocol and guidelines are useless…sir.”

“In that case, ”Spock questioned him. “You would be putting your life and, what’s more, the life of your crew in danger for not following the rules.” He put himself right in front of Jim’s position.

“Sometimes you just have to _follow_ your instinct.” Jim said looking at him.

“Rules are established for a reason. Undermining their value would lead to chaos.” Spock responded.

“All great changes are preceded by chaos”. Jim said taking a step forward.

“You’re reasoning is illogical.” “I _am_ an illogical human, if you didn’t notice.” They said almost at the same time.

“Well, well, well this has been a wonderful conversation, hasn’t it?” Carol interrupted. It was then Jim noticed they he was _not_ respecting the very important personal space for Vulcans. And the Vulcan seemed to just notice it as well. They backed off and looked away from each other. “I apologize, sir. Capitan Kirk, Doctor McCoy and I have to retire for the evening. We have duties to attend and have to prepare everything for tomorrow. Enjoy the party and I hope we can get to know each other more in another occasion. Excuse us.”

*******************

“Care to explain me what was that? You almost hit that Vulcan.” Carol told him as they were coming down the stairs.

“I’m not sure. He really annoyed me. _Rules this_. _Rules that_.”Jim sighed. “Sorry, didn’t mean to make everything uncomfortable.”

Carol went to grab his coat from the reception. “Let’s look for Leonard and get out of here. I need a relaxing bath.”

They spotted him sitting, talking and… _laughing_? with the Vulcan in a table for two on the corner.

They walk in on them. “Sorry to interrupt you Mr Sybok. Leonard, Jim and I are leaving. Are you join us or…? Are you staying?” Carol said eyeing Sybok.

“Oh sorry. I lost the sense of time.” He said looking at his watch. “Yeah, I’m coming with you guys.”

“Perhaps we could continue this conversation, Leonard? Do you have anything to do tomorrow?”Sybok asked him.

“Just by morning. In the afternoon, I’m all yours.” Bones coughed when he heard himself. “I mean, I have free time by the afternoon.”

“I’ll send you a message. It was really great to make your acquaintance Capitan Kirk, Doctor Marcus…..Leonard.” Sybok stood up and walked to the main room upstairs.

Jim nudged him in the side. “Bones, how was your _conversation_? Huh?”

“Don’t say anything weird, brat. We were just exchanging theories and some incidents. That was all.”

“Uh-hu.” Carol laughed. “In any case, you have more opportunity than Jim and Commander Spock.”

“What?!” Jim and Leonard shouted.

“Sorry guys, my mind works really fast and you four would make excellent couples.”

“Hell no. I hope to never be in the same room with that pointy-eared bastard ever again.” Jim exclaimed.

“It was just something professional, Carol.” Leonard defended himself.

Carol just giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your opinion on the chapter :) Sorry for any mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it!!! And let me know if you like it...I'll add more tags depending of where this story will go...for the moment I'm not 100 % sure though.I have a lot of ideas but will see if my muse continue to give me more good vibrations.


End file.
